eminemfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dylanisthebest123/Lil Wayne diss?
Well anyway i just wanted to randomly show this because im bored. Well anyway, does eminem diss lil wayne? Answer: yes and its not JUST in a few songs and subliminally, i cant believe no one has found this but one of the verses in Wont back down is a lil wayne diss "Am i the reason that your '''Boyfreind Stopped Rapping, Does a bird chirp?' ''Lil Wayne slirps syrup tell he burps and smokes purp. That is an obvious diss, the reason why the first part is in bold letters is because "Boyfreind" = Birdman, who the media caught KISSING wayne full on the lips. and to make it even more clearer the part "Does a Bird chirp." And the last part just speaks for itself. Then i did say that the whole verse was a diss towards him so. Does a word search gets circles wrapped around it like You do when I come through,'' I'd like you to remind yourself'' Of what the fuck I can do when I'm on the mic Wayne fans are aware he calls himself the king of rap. was this also a diss toward him? Seduction I don't know, man, just feels like we're a lot different Kinda feels like we're on a whole different page right now It feels strange but um, I guess it's kind of like, it's kind of like I feel like I'm morphin' into somethin' That's so incredible that I'm dwarfin' All competitors better get your girlfriend in check It's psychological warfare, endorphin's I effect Your self-esteem shatters as dialect Comes blastin' out your deck, she loves me Such a passion, you'd expect this sort of reaction From her yet You strong arm, you're fuckin' corny You try to turn your charm on 'Cause you just think you're'' Bishop, The Don Juan'' But if you think that you're fuckin' with me, homie, you're on one I'm cockin' my head back like Ed Lover, c'mon on, son She's on my Johnson, she brings my name up constant Your boys are like, "She's fuckin' with dude, she wants some" Homeboy, you better get a clue, she's on my dick 'Cause she I spit better than you What you expect her to do? How you expect her to act in the sack When she's closin' her eyes Fantasizin' her diggin' her nails in my back to this track Seduction, seduce Ain't nobody who's as good at what I do (It's like a verbal seduction) 'Cause one minute she loves you, the next she don't She's been stolen from you (It's like a verbal seduction) Seduction, seduce Ain't nobody who's as good at what I do 'Cause one minute she loves you, the next she don't She's been stolen from you (It's like a verbal seduction, yeah) She's sittin' here gettin' liquored up at the bar She says it's quicker to count the things that ain't wrong with you Than to count the things that are There's a seven disc CD changer in her car And I'm in every single slot and you're not, aw I'm the logo on that Dallas Cowboys helmet, a star And I'm not about to sit back and just keep rhymin' one syllable, nah Switch it up and watch them haters not give it up 'Cause they're just not good enough but I'm not givin' up 'Til I get my respect and I won't stop 'til I get enough 'Cause I'm not livin' up to my own expectations, aw That hater alarm is soundin' off, man Obama took the bomb from my name, aw So quit cryin' that I took your dame, homie, she's my dame, aw You sadly mistaken if you're thinkin' that I'm not on my game, boy And thangs just ain't been that same since that day that I came forth '' You wear your heart on your sleeve, I sport that white tank boy But you got a hard-on for me, what you hollerin' my name for?'' It's your bitch on my dick ain't my dang fault, man, I can't call it Seduction, seduce Ain't nobody who's as good at what I do (It's like a verbal seduction) 'Cause one minute she loves you, the next she don't She's been stolen from you (It's like a verbal seduction) Seduction, seduce Ain't nobody who's as good at what I do 'Cause one minute she loves you, the next she don't She's been stolen from you (It's like a verbal seduction, yeah) It's like we're playin' lyrical tug-a-war with your ear You hear it, girl, come here Put your ear up to the speaker, dear While I freak this world premier Seducin' her, loosen up with a little freestyle that'll wait, am I losin' ya? Am I makin' you look bad? Well, I got news for ya Homie, you're losin' her Oh wait, you don't like it when I spit it fast, am I tryin' to show out? Let me slow it down some It's still gonna be a blow out You're gonna wanna throw out your whole album Rummage through the shit and try to salvage somethin' to see If you can save any of it, punk but none of it's fuckin' with me Prick, you really feelin' that bullshit You think you're killin' them syllables? Quit Playin' these beats ain't nothin' to fool with They call me Fire Mashall, I shut this shit down Your entire arsenal is not enough to fuck with one round I am also the opposite of what you are like You're a microcosm of what the fuck I am on the mic I am awesome and you are just awestruck She's love stricken, she's got her jaw stuck From suckin' my dick, aw, fuck Seduction, seduce Ain't nobody who's as good at what I do (It's like a verbal seduction) 'Cause one minute she loves you, the next she don't She's been stolen from you (It's like a verbal seduction) Seduction, seduce Ain't nobody who's as good at what I do 'Cause one minute she loves you, the next she don't She's been stolen from you (It's like a verbal seduction, yeah) and the voice in the background. Sounds like wayne IMO. Heart on sleeve = who else says that? Fire Marshall = Who made a song called "Fire Man"? "What You callin my name for?" = Around the time proof died lil wayne showed up in interviews wanting to do a collabo with em. Those are the two other disses, and while im at it in forever the FIRST line he says he DISSES everyone on the track "There they go, Packin stadiums as shady spits his flow He's wondering if he should spit this slow, Fuck no" EVERYONE on the tracks tempo was slow. i may post more later but its late at night and if none of this make sense i will find out at a later time in my life because i usually go half retard at this time of night Category:Blog posts